Amb tu
by tsubasa89
Summary: Song fic de dos capítulos! SasuSaku es la misma canción vista desde el punto de vista de Sakura y de Sasuke RxR plis!
1. Sakura

Wola! jeje otro song fic XD esta vez tinen dos partes (la segunda la pondre si veo que os gusta) la primera (esta) es la de Sakura y la segunda es la misma canción pero vista desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Hablando de la canción es "amb tu" (contigo) de lax'n'busto.

Por cierto ni Naruto ni la canción es mia jeje (en serio?)

Ya no os entretengo mas :P espero k os guste!

_

* * *

_

_Tu, em mires, i jo,_ (tu me miras, y yo)  
_no puc pensar en res més que_ (no puedo pensar en nada más que)  
_com ets d'important,_ (en como eres de importante)  
_amb tu jo em vaig fent gran_ (contigo yo me voy haciendo grande)  
_ja no em passa pel cap res on no hi ets_ (ya no me passa por la cabeza nada donde no estas)  
_ja no espero trobar-me amb ningú més._ (ya no espero encontrarme con nadie más)

Me miras.

Me gustaría preguntarte… Que sientes al verme? Con que ojos me observas?

Sabes, me alegraría con que solamente un tercio de lo que pasa por mi cabeza pasara por la tuya… Me haces descubrir nuevas emociones, cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían… cosas preciosas y fascinantes… y sabes porque? porque eres lo más importante para mi, Sasuke-kun, en lo único que pienso es en estar a tu lado, creciendo y compartiendo recuerdos… No me imagino mi vida sin ti…

_I jo, hi ha cops que no et puc mirar,_ (hay veces que no te puedo mirar)  
_no sigui pas el cas que em passi d'estimar._ (no sea el caso de que me pase de quererte)  
_Jo no et vull cansar, si m'has de carregar_ (Yo no te quiero cansar, si me has de cargar)  
_fes-ho perquè tu vols fes-ho de gust_ (hazlo porque tu quieres, hazlo de gusto)  
_que jo vull per sempre d'estar amb tu._ (que yo quiero para siempre estar contigo)

Todos mis sentimientos se desbordan al verte, al tocarte, al saber que estas allí… Noto como mi corazón se acelera y como todo lo de mi alrededor se convierte en cenizas… Tengo miedo a enamorarme más de ti! Tengo miedo a ser una carga para ti, una pesada! Eso es lo que menos quiero… molestarte… por que me importas demasiado… y no quiero que me abandones, que me niegues estar a tu lado… que haría yo entonces?

_Perquè sola no vull trobar-me,_ (porque sola no quiero encontrarme)  
_ni demà ni més enllà_ (ni mañana ni más allá)  
_i és que se que sol, neixes i te'n vas._ (y es que se que solo, naces y te vas)  
_Te'n vas sol._ (te vas solo)

Sabes cual es mi mayor ruego Sasuke-kun? Lo sabes? Quiero dejar la soledad a un lado, que me ames, que me quieras, quiero apartarte de ese odio y sed de venganza que te atrapa… Quiero saber que tu corazón es mío! Quiero saber si lo que tanto deseo es más que un sueño!

Pero tu prefieres refugiarte en ti mismo, no abrir tu corazón a nadie… ni siquiera a mi… Me duele! Me duele que, por mucho que lo intente, no me dejes entrar! Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Quiero ser lo más importante para ti, en lo único que pienses! Igual que tu lo eres para mi…

_I no cal que facis res, que ja ho fas tot. (_Y no hace falta que hagas nada, que ya lo haces todo)  
_Toca'm com tu saps, ningú en va saber tant i_ (tocame como tu sabes, nadie supo tanto)  
_fes que voli el temps, que tingui el món sencer._ (haz que vuele el tiempo, que tenga el mundo entero)  
_Vull oblidar-me ja d'imaginar_ (quiero olvidarme ya de imagina)  
_somnis que sé que no arribaran _(sueños que se que no llegarán)

Quiero que me toques, que me beses, me abrazes…. Quiero ser tuya, quiero descubrir contigo todo lo que no se…no tengas miedo! Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo! Lo harás? No… No quiero hacerme ilusiones, no quiero soñar, como tiempo atrás, en ti, no quiero alimentarme de una felicidad ficticia! pero… no puedo evitarlo… quiero tenerte a mi lado! Aunque solo sea en sueños!

_Perquè sola no vull trobar-me,_ (porque sola no quiero encontrarme)  
_ni demà ni més enllà_ (ni mañana ni más allá)  
_i és que se que sol, neixes i te'n vas._ (y es que se que solo, naces y te vas)  
_Te'n vas sol. (_te vas solo)

Quiero decirte lo que siento! Apartarte de esa soledad en la que estas! Me dejarías? Tengo miedo de la respuesta… Tengo miedo de que me rechaces! Pero tengo que decirlo… pero… entonces… porque mis labios se sellan al verte? Porque mi corazón me impide pensar con claridad? Yo lo se, claro que lo se, es porque te quiero demasiado…

_Desperto i veig que tu hi ets,_ (despierto y veo que tu estas)  
_que cada dia és un dia més,_ (que cada día es un día más)  
_que puc ser lliure,_ (que puedo ser libre)  
_sense tu no puc viure._ (sin ti no puedo vivir)

Cada día estas aquí, conmigo, tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero, al menos, estas a mi lado, sonriendo con indiferencia, tal vez es difícil de entender pero... yo soy feliz con solo eso, muy feliz! Y es que lo se, no puedo vivir sin ti!

* * *

os gusto? me haría muy feliz que si jeje! Personalmente me gusta mucho eso de "quiero tenerte a mi lado! Aunque solo sea en sueños!" no se... lo encuentro muy bonito :)

Por si os interesa dentro de muy poco actualizaré mis historias largas :P es que ahora engo mucho tiempo libre para escribir!

Bueno, jeje **reviews** plis! Si os ha gustado y quereis la parte de Sasuke me gustaría saberlo :P dewwww!


	2. Sasuke

Wola! Bueno y aunque e tardado su tiempo pongo el segundo capitulo! Espero que os guste!

Por cierto les dedico el capitulo a jaide-chan y a rain-chan y a todos los k leen algunos de mis otros fics :)_

* * *

_

_Tu, em mires, i jo,_ (tu me miras, y yo)  
_no puc pensar en res més que_ (no puedo pensar en nada más que)  
_com ets d'important,_ (en como eres de importante)  
_amb tu jo em vaig fent gran_ (contigo yo me voy haciendo grande)  
_ja no em passa pel cap res on no hi ets (_ya no me passa por la cabeza nada donde no estas)  
_ja no espero trobar-me amb ningú més._ (ya no espero encontrarme con nadie más)

Veo como tu mirada se clava en mi rostro.

Y, otra vez, tu ocupas todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos… quiero estar contigo, explicarte todos estos extraños sentimientos que siento… y, a la vez, me culpo! Me culpo por quererte… me culpo porque tu ahora eres lo más importante para mi… ahora, el odio y las ganas de venganza se posaron en el fondo, disminuyendo cada día más… disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que aumenta mi amor por ti! No se que sería de mi si no estuvieras, no me imagino mi vida sin ti.

_I jo, hi ha cops que no et puc mirar,_ (hay veces que no te puedo mirar)  
_no sigui pas el cas que em passi d'estimar._ (no sea el caso de que me pase de quererte)  
_Jo no et vull cansar, si m'has de carregar_ (Yo no te quiero cansar, si me has de cargar)  
_fes-ho perquè tu vols fes-ho de gust_ (hazlo porque tu quieres, hazlo de gusto)  
_que jo vull per sempre d'estar amb tu._ (que yo quiero para siempre estar contigo)

Mis palabras salen de mi boca cambiadas, te digo que te odio, te digo pesada… y todo por ser un cobarde… por no querer que nadie, y menos tu, sepan mis sentimientos… quiero ser fuerte, frío y autosuficiente a sus ojos… y a los tuyos… y sabes porque? Por que no quiero enamorarme más de ti! Porque no quiero ser una carga! Soy demasiado complicado, demasiado problemático, demasiado… estarías dispuesta a aguantarme?

Tengo miedo a amar… sabes? Una vez lo perdí todo… lo perdí por ser un cobarde, por ser débil… dejaré que me vuelva a pasar? Dejaré que te vayas de mi vida sin haber entrado en ella? No lo se… es que tengo miedo de que me abandones… que me niegues estar a tu lado… que haría yo entonces?

_Perquè solo no vull trobar-me,_ (porque solo no quiero encontrarme)  
_ni demà ni més enllà_ (ni mañana ni más allá)  
_i és que se que sol, neixo i me'n vaig._ (y es que se que solo, nazco y me voy)  
_me'n vaig sol._ (me voy solo)

Sabes que es la soledad? Sabes el daño que hace? No, claro que no… tu eres inocente, pura, alegre… todo lo contrario que yo… por eso me gustas tanto…

Que pensarías si te pidiera ayuda? Quiero salir de esta burbuja de odio y soledad… me ayudarías? Sakura, me ayudarías?

_I no cal que facis res, que ja ho fas tot._ (Y no hace falta que hagas nada, que ya lo haces todo)  
_Toca'm com tu saps, ningú en va saber tant i_ (tocame como tu sabes, nadie supo tanto)  
_fes que voli el temps, que tingui el món sencer._ (haz que vuele el tiempo, que tenga el mundo entero)  
_Vull oblidar-me ja d'imaginar_ (quiero olvidarme ya de imagina)  
_somnis que sé que no arribaran_ (sueños que se que no llegarán)

Me ayudarías? Es fácil, solo se como eres, estate a mi lado, comparte conmigo tu valioso tiempo… tócame, abrázame, haz que todo lo de mi alrededor desaparezca… lo harías? No, claro que no, yo no te convengo… quiero dejar de imaginar cosas sin sentido, quiero dejar las fantasías a un lado, ya no soy un crío, ya no soy tan débil… o si? La verdad… la verdad es que quiero tenerte a mi lado! Aunque solo sea en seños!

_Perquè sol no vull trobar-me, (_porque solo no quiero encontrarme)  
_ni demà ni més enllà_ (ni mañana ni más allá)  
_i és que se que sol, neixo i me'n vaig._ (y es que se que solo, nazco y me voy)  
_Me'n vaig sol._ (me voy solo)

Quiero decirte lo que siento! Dejar a un lado esa burbuja de soledad y odio en la que estoy! Estar a tu lado! Me dejarías? Tengo miedo de la respuesta… Tengo miedo de que me rechaces! Pero tengo que decirlo… pero… entonces… porque mis labios se sellan al verte? Porque mi corazón me impide pensar con claridad? Yo lo se, claro que lo se, es porque te quiero demasiado…

_Desperto i veig que tu hi ets,_ (despierto y veo que tu estas)  
_que cada dia és un dia més,_ (que cada día es un día más)  
_que puc ser lliure,_ (que puedo ser libre)  
_sense tu no puc viure._ (sin ti no puedo vivir)

Cada día estas a mi lado, compartiendo esas pequeñas cosas del día a día conmigo... a veces pienso que tengo suficiente con eso... con que me permitas a mi lado... pero... tan cobarde soy? Tanto temo perder? Supongo pero... voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces? Voy a volver a dejar escapar a la persona que más amo? No, tengo que decirte lo que siento aunque... aunque me rechaces... si, tengo que hacerlo...

Me acerco a ti, no me salen las palabras, ya vuelvo a decir lo que no siento... te hiero, lo se, porque no me lo dices? Por que sigues sonriendo como si nada? Esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa... no puedo mas! Acerco mis labios a los tuyos y, lentamente, los dos se funden en uno.

Los sentimientos retenidos se liberan, no hacen falta más palabras, lo sabemos.

Yo la amo... y, ella, me ama...

* * *

Os gusto? XD bueno REVIEWS plis:) 


End file.
